At The Beginning
by Adrian Jade
Summary: Life is messy and complicated but it can also be amazingly wonderful. The best thing about life is that just when you think you could possibly have everything you have ever wanted you discover that what you want might not be what you need. Justin Gabriel is about to learn that very lesson.
1. Chapter 1

"Really?" She placed her hands on her hips as she took in her once immaculate kitchen.

Her roommate just grinned at her. "I'll clean it up I promise."

"Famous last words Just." She knew he meant well, his mess making was just part of his charm.

"You know you are happy I'm home. Plus I made you lunch." He pulled a plate which contained a grilled cheese from the microwave.

"Gimme." She snatched the plate out of his hands and moaned as she took a bite out of the cheesey goodness. "You sure know the way to a woman's heart."

"Yea too bad I don't have the right equipment for you then ha?" He cocked a brow.

"If you were a woman I'd marry you." Ali remarked back.

The truth was Ali was bisexual but tended to date women more. She had been with guys when she was younger but simply preferred women. Which made living with a straight man perfect, they were each other's wingmen.

Justin and Ali had been friends ever since before he started with the WWE. They had met when he was a struggling Indy wrestler. She had been looking for a roomie and had taken pity on him. They had been living together for the past nine years. Sure by that point in time they both could afford their own places but they liked how they lived and neither of them wanted to change it.

"So how long are you home for this time Just?" Part of her hated that he spent so much time on the road, he was her best friend after all.

"You have me all to yourself for three whole days."

"Oh really what's the occasion?" She wasn't going to complain because three days was the longest she had seen him since he had returned to the road the year before after a very nasty shoulder injury.

He leaned against the counter. "Nothing just took some time off."

She cupped his face with her hands. "It's good to have you back Just." The she kissed the tip of his nose. "Now clean up the mess you made in my kitchen."

"What are you doing?" Justin asked plopping himself down next to her on their couch.

"Working." Ali was a graphic artist, a very good one at that. "Which reminds me I have a few samples for the new layout for your website."

"Always taking such great care of me." He let her work for a few more minutes before getting bored and deciding it would be fun to see how long he could poke her in the side before she got mad and punched him. He got to five before she socked him in the arm.

"Don't you have something better to do?" She asked before shutting her laptop.

"You haven't seen me for how long and now you don't even want me around?" He placed his hand over his heart and feigned hurt.

"I haven't seen you in a month and a half and I do want you around but not when I'm working. I'll make a deal with ya. You keep yourself entertained for an hour so I can finish my work and then after that we can order Chinese and watch bad cable."

"Foods here Bay." At hearing his nickname for her she smiled. Nobody else was allowed to call her it because it was his name for her and it never sounded as good when someone else said it as it did when it came from his lips.

"Did you remember the sesame chicken this time?" She asked him grinning.

"Hey it was not my fault that last time they accidentally gave away our order and forgot the chicken when they had to remake the food." He justified.

"Well it should have never have happened in the first place." She remarked before handing him the rice.

He took no offense to her criticism because that is just what happened when you lived with someone for as long as they had.

"Well you have it this time right?"

"Yes." She stuck her tongue out at him.

"Very mature Bay." He gave her a smile.

"I'm glad you're home Just. Really I am."


	2. Chapter 2

_April 2012_

_Ali groaned as she made a blind grab for her phone on her nightstand. After two tries she managed to get it. She cursed to herself before answering the phone._

_"Hello." _

_"Hey Bay." She can hear her best friend's voice on the other end of the phone. She can tell that he is grinning to himself._

_She removed her phone from her ear to look at the time. "Just it's 3:30 am. Why are you calling me?"_

_"I need you to come pick me up." He stated simply. "I injured my elbow pretty bad Bay I'm gonna be out for 6 weeks and they won't let me drive."_

_"Just you're three hours away!" she complained._

_"Please." He knew she'd come because he'd do the same for her._

_Muttering curses about pain in the ass best friends Ali threw some clothes on and began the drive to Miami. Only for Justin would she have made the journey there and back, if it were for anyone else she would have told them where to go and how to get there but she'd do anything for Justin and the same could be said for him about her._

_She flew up the interstate doing ninety the whole time. She made it to Miami just under the three hour mark. She hasn't even stopped for a coffee even though she desperately wanted one._

_Justin was waiting for her outside the hotel. She had texted him when she was down the street so he was ready for her when she arrived._

_"Thanks a lot Bay. They have me on pain killers and say I can't drive." He remarked once he was in the car._

_"It's fine Just." She said trying to stifle a yawn. "But you are buying me a very large coffee Mister!"_

_"Seems fair." He replied before reclining the seat so he could lay down._

_Fifteen minutes into their journey home the sound of her best friend's snoring could be heard._

_Part of her wanted to be mad at him after all she was the one forced to leave her nice and warm bed at such an early hour only to have to drive a total of almost six hours round trip but Justin looked so peaceful sleeping the way he was that she couldn't keep the scowl that had marred her face only seconds ago._

_"Sleep well Just you owe me big time." She smirked to herself thinking of the stuff she could make him do as payback._

_"Bay did you make breakfast?" A huge grin spread across Justin's handsome face._

_"What can I say it's nice to have you home for a little bit." She sat down a plate of pancakes and eggs in front of him._

_"Ya know sometimes it sucks that you like the carpet because not one woman I've been with can cook this good. Almost as good as mums."_

_"Justin must you be so vulgar." He cocked a brow at her knowing full well she knew the answer._

_"Part of my charm Love." He remarked before beginning to eat once again._

_"How's the arm?"_

_"It hurts like hell but I'll live." He flexed his arm but winced a little as he did it. "But you know what that means I'm home so now you gotta come on on the bike with me."_

_"Umm- no." She retorted. "You know I'm scared of those things."_

_"Alexandria Ariel Bailey you gave me your word that the next time I was home for more than a day you'd ride one with me." She bit down her lower lip, she had promised him._

_"Justin you are hurt. You can barely move your arm and are on pain killers. Neither of us are getting on a bike."_

_"Fine I won't take any pain killers today and we'll go tomorrow."_

_"Just that is not what I meant." She sighed._

_"Bay you love me right?" He asked._

_"You know I do. I wouldn't have picked you up from Miami if I didn't." She reasoned._

_"You are my best friend and I love riding bikes. It's fun and you'll be perfectly safe with me." He assured her taking the time to look into her eyes. Blue eyes stared at brown ones._

_"Fine." She caved. "But just one time."_

_She managed to get him to wait a week and a half before he tried to get on a bike. He didn't need the pain killers anymore but his elbow still looked slightly swollen and discolored._

_"Here put this on Bay." He beamed at her as he handed her a helmet. His eyes ran over her body. She was clad in a pair of tight fitting jeans that hugged her just right, she wore a white Henley with a black leather jacket over it and black boots. _

_She complied and put on the helmet. "Very sexy Bay."_

_"Why are we doing this?"_

_"Because as my best friend you should take an interest in what I am interested in. Believe me once we get going you'll love it."_

_He hopped on the bike and looked at her expectantly. With a sigh she climbed on behind him and wrapped her arms tightly around his waist. _

_Grinning he put on his helmet, he would never admit it to her but he liked the feeling of her arms around him. But he would not allow himself to think about it for long. Because a guy isn't supposed to have feelings for his best friend who's practically a lesbian. It would only end badly he told himself._

_So he pushed those thoughts out of his head and revved his bike to life. He was going to enjoy this while he could. _

"I knew I'd find you in here tinkering with these death traps." She smiled softly at his annoyed look. "Relax Just I'm kidding."

"So what made you drag yourself away from your oh so important project?" He placed both hands on his hips.

"My pain in the ass best friend keeps yelling and I can hear him from the window." She countered with a smile. "Not to mention he's not even yelling in English."

"Don't hate the Afrikaans." He laughed. "Lief vir jou Bay."

"I love you too Just." Even after all the years of being friends she could still surprise him.


	3. Chapter 3

"Someone's got a hot date." Ali rolled her eyes at her best friend who was leaning against her doorframe. "Should I not wait up then?"

Ali bit her lip, Justin could see her do it in the mirror. "No Bay please tell me you are not doing what I think you are."

"Melinda called me and asked me to have drinks with her." Aly shrugged but he couldn't quite meet Justin's eyes.

Justin sighed. "How many times are you going to let this woman use and abuse you Bay?"

He just couldn't understand why a woman as smart and driven as Ali could not see that she was in this completely unhealthy relationship. Melinda and Ali had been on and off for the last four years. But the relationship always ended up with Ali getting her heart broken and Justin putting his broken friend back together. Both vowing to never do it again.

"She's changed Just. She's been seeing a therapist about her commitment issues. She's in a good place now."

"Look Bay you are an adult and I cannot stop you from seeing her again but I am asking you as your best friend to really think about this. After last time-" he trailed off, neither of them wanted to think about last time.

They had been engaged last time. They were even looking at houses to buy. Justin had been a little depressed by the thought of his best friend and roomie moving but he was happy for them. That was until Melinda left once again, leaving Justin to take care of his devastated best friend. He had taken three weeks off to make sure she was alright.

"I get your concern Just I do but I feel it in my bones this time is different."

"May I ask what makes it so different this time?" He cocked a brow. He was trying to keep his temper in check but it was hard because he knew what was going to happen because it always happened. Things would be great for a bit but the Melinda would leave and Ali would be crushed. Justin loved Ali too damn much to just sit idly by while it all happened.

"Bay you know I love you right?" He started off. He knew that this was going to be the hardest thing he was going to have to do.

"Of course I do."

"Then it's because I love you that I am not going to be a part of this. You are on your own with this one."

"Just come on." She tried to laugh it off but the serious look in this eyes made her pause. "Are you serious? You are supposed to be my best friend and you aren't even going to be happy for me? That's fucked up!"

Justin laughed. "It's the same old song and dance with you Bay. You guys crash and burn and I spent the next few months rebuilding you to the point where you can function again only for her to come back into your life and promise you the world only to have everything crash and burn again. I don't get it you can't be this thick."

Tears pooled in the corners of Ali's eyes but she refused to let him see her cry. Why couldn't he just be happy for her? "Was there something you needed before you decided to shit all over my happiness?"

"Could you be anymore over dramatic?" He rolled his eyes before crossing his arms. He was not wrong, not when he had seen this so many times before.

"I don't have time for this Justin." She stormed past him.

Justin sighed before shaking his head. He did want her to be happy but he knew Melinda wasn't the one for her. He ran a hand through his hair before going to grab his keys. Maybe sometime at the gym would ease his mind and his aching heart.


	4. Chapter 4

"Bay I'm leaving tonight are you really going to spend my last day here all broody and in your room?" Justin asked the lump of blankets that was his best friend.

"Yes." Was her muffled reply.

"Alexandria come on don't be like that." She threw the covers off of her face and glared at him.

"Do not call me that!" She grit her teeth. She hated being called by her full name.

Which of course he knew which is why he did it. "Oh there you are Bay." He smirked at her before having a seat on the edge of her bed. "I meant what I said last night, I love you but I can't sit back and watch you make the same mistakes again."

"Justin I love her. I have for a very long time what am I supposed to do?"

"Find someone who isn't her. Maybe try getting with a man." He winked at her. "I want you to be happy but she's not the one for you Bay. But you are a grown woman and you are going to do what you want."

"I don't know what to do Just its like I want to be like fuck off. My head knows I should say that but my heart says give her a chance."

"Bay I don't want to fight please don't ask my advice that you are not going to take." He laid down next to her and wrapped an arm around her.

"I'm sorry I got mad at you last night. I know you are only looking out for me."

"Yes I am and as much as I would love to stay in bed like this all day with you we should probably get up."

"Do we have to?" She whined. "I'm very comfortable."

"Come on if you get up I'll buy you pancakes."

"Just you had me at pancakes." She grinned at him before whipping the blankets off of herself, covering him with them in the process.

"Nice shirt." He commented dryly when he noticed she had chose to sleep in one of his t-shirts.

"Your shirts are just simply more comfy to sleep in." She shrugged as she threw on a pair of shorts and some flip flops.

"Only you could pull that look off." He commented from where he was still laying reclined against her headboard.

"I know." She laughed before bouncing out of the room.

Justin rolled his eyes as he got up off the bed. Ali was in the bathroom fixing her hair and applying makeup when he walked by.

"You almost ready?" He called out ten minutes later.

She was just rounding the corner as he called out. She grabbed her sunglasses before walking past him out the front door.

Sometimes Justin would let himself pretend, like he was doing right now. He would pretend that he and Ali were a happy couple and they were simply going to breakfast because that is what couples did.

"So are you going to miss me?" He asked.

"Nope I rent out your room to handsome strangers while you are gone." He frowned at her answer. "Come on Just of course I'm going to miss you. I always do when you are on the road."

He gave her a smile. "I miss you too you know. Like when we are watching a movie on the couch and you steal most of the blankets,"

"You bitch about me doing it but you never try to take them back."

"I wouldn't be a gentleman if I did that." He remarked pulling into the parking lot their favorite breakfast place.

Justin wrapped his arm around her shoulders once they were out of the car. They walked into the diner and said hello to all the regulars. They had a seat in their normal booth.

A new waitress they had never seen before came over and took their drink orders. Once she walked away Ali frowned. "I don't like new people at our place."

"At least she doesn't seem to know who I am." Justin shrugged.

"Yes I could see where it would be a problem." Ali rolled her eyes.

"You try going to use the bathroom and having at least two grown men ask for your autograph." He made a face.

"Does that really happen?" She asked shocked.

"A few times." He shrugged. "It's more the top guys who get it all the time."

"You'll always be a top guy to me Just." She smiled before placing her hand on his bicep.

"So are you both ready to order?" The waitress, who's name tag read Nancy, asked. Her attention lingered on Justin for just a few seconds. He smiled at her as he politely chatted with her.

"Hey Nancy I know my husband is very good looking but you see I'm thirteen weeks pregnant and our child and I are kinda hungry and you standing there chatting him up is not getting us anywhere."

Nancy blanched and apologized before running off to put their orders in. Justin turned to his best friend in amused astonishment,

"Husband? Thirteen weeks pregnant? Really Bay?" He laughed a little. "I'm sorry you were feeling ignored."

"It's not that if you feel Nancy was your soulmate flirt with her on your own time. I really am hungry."

"Nah Bay she's not really my type." He slid his hand over and placed it on top of her's. "But anytime you want to be pregnant with my child to scare away waitresses I'm ok with it."

"What a truly fucked up relationship we have." They both laughed. "But I would not change it for the world."


	5. Chapter 5

Two days after Justin left Ali found herself missing her best friend. She sighed as she looked up from her computer. She had a deadline after all but she couldn't focus. Justin had given her a lot to think about. In her head she knew starting things with Mel was a bad idea but the heart wants what it wants. It was times like this Ali wished she was more attracted to guys. But that line of thinking was dangerous because it made her think that she'd probably be dating Justin if that were the case.

Justin was basically everything she could want in a boyfriend. He was smart and funny and just the amount of pervy. It didn't hurt that he wasn't bad to look at either and she trusted him more than anyone else. But it wasn't like that so she shook her head to clear her thoughts and tried once again to focus on her work.

It wasn't long before a skype request popped up. She grinned to herself because it was from Justin.

"Just I was just thinking about how much I miss your face." That was their thing instead of saying I miss you they said I miss your face.

"I miss your face too." He laughed.

"How goes throwing people around the squared circle?" She asked feeling very proud of her wit at that moment.

"Same ol' same ol'" he replied.

"Did you watch the new Big Bang Theory yet? Oh my god so funny."

"No, so no spoilers please. So the reason I'm skypeing you is I just found out my cousin Dani is getting married next weekend in Orlando and you know I'm not a huge fan of weddings in general but I especially don't like going dateless. So what do you say? We'll get dressed up and enjoy the fact that it's an open bar." He cocked an eyebrow at her.

"Oh Just you had me at the words open bar." She clutched her hand to her heart as if he had said the most romantic thing in the world.

"Ok cool I gotta go but I'll see you on Wednesday."

With a smile on her face she returned to her work.

On Wednesday morning Ali left her best friend sleeping soundly in his room to go dress shopping.

Normally Ali was not a big shopper but she wanted to look nice for the wedding. Dani was Justin's favorite cousin and she wanted to make a good impression.

After forty-five minutes of searching she found a beautiful midnight blue off the shoulder jersey dress. It was tighter at the top to enhance the bust but flared out slightly at the legs. The best part was the considerable slit up the right side that would show off her toned legs nicely.

Feeling proud of herself she bought the dress and left the boutique. She had the perfect shoes to wear with this dress already. She looked at her phone to see it was almost noon, Sleeping Beauty should be awake by then. So she headed home. As predicted Justin was just emerging from his bedroom.

"Where you go off to?" He asked before taking a sip of his coffee.

She wanted to laugh at him, he was leaning against their kitchen island, his hair was all over the place and he was wearing boxers with angry birds on them.

"Better question when did you start growing chest hair?" She asked him. She was unsure if she approved of it on him.

"A while ago." He shrugged.

"I guess it works for you but please don't let it get to be like CM Punk had it during his SES days because that made me nauseas." She made a face. "That's just too much."

He chuckled before taking another sip of his coffee. "So are you going to tell me what you were doing?"

"I bought a dress for the wedding." She informed him before starting to head to her bedroom.

"What I don't get to see it?" He protested.

"Not till Saturday." She gave him a grin before continuing on to her bedroom.

"Tease" he called after her.

"Bay we have to leave soon." Justin called for the second time. Ali rolled her eyes as she finished putting on her make up in the hotel bathroom.

"I'm all ready." She remarked opening the bathroom door. The breath caught in Justin's throat. His best friend looked stunning in her dress with her curled hair cascading down her shoulders.

"Bay- you- you look amazing." Justin too looked great. He was clad in a dark grey suit with a tie that coincidently matched her dress. The had his hair pulled back and he had trimmed his beard.

"You clean up well too." She smirked before going to grab her wrap and her small clutch purse. "Let's head out."

Justin couldn't focus on the ceremony. As hard as he tried the beautiful brunette with her striking blue-grey eyes sitting next to him kept captivating him.

Ali on the other hand could not take her eyes off the bride and groom. Part of her had always wondered if she would get married and if she did would it be to a man or a woman. Sometimes her life was so confusing.

Ali felt herself tear up as Dani and her groom began saying their vows without being asked Justin reached over and took her hand into his and began rubbing small circles over the back of it with his thumb.

It was little things like that which made her glad he was her best friend. The simple little act meant so much to her. She leaned over and rested her head on his shoulder. She was glad he asked her, she really was.

"Just don't let me drink too much tonight. You know I have absolutely no common sense when I've had a few."

"I don't know you drunk is funny. Especially when you hit on people you'd never give the time of day to if you were sober."

"JUST!" She whined knowing he'd never do that to her.

They made their way over to the bar and Justin ordered them each a drink. He handed her a drink before raising his up to toast. "Here's to the happy couple and drinking and having fun all night."

"I'll drink to that."

Teeth clashed against each other as their tongues fought for dominance. They had barely made it into their hotel room because neither of them wanted to break the kiss.

Finally Justin broke away. "Bay what are we doing?" He slurred.

"Just breathe Justin. No thinking just breathe." He just nodded and went with it. For once he was going to live in the moment and not think about what came after that.


	6. Chapter 6

Ali was warm, really warm. The fact that she was so warm woke up from her slumber. She groaned but kept her eyes closed. Slowly she opened one eye. Her head felt like it was going to explode. When things started to come into focus she noticed an arm wrapped around her.

Her body froze, what the hell did she do? Her eyes unwillingly travel up the arm to the naked upper back. Well there goes her hope the arm belonged to a woman. She let out a shriek and threw herself out of the bed before grabbing the comforter and wrapping it around herself.

Justin shot up at hearing her scream. "Bay what the hell!" He complained before collapsing back down on the pillows. His head was slightly killing him.

"Oh no you don't get to what the hell me!" She continued to yell. "Justin I think- I think we slept together." Her hand flew to her mouth. She was almost to the point where she was borderline hysterical.

Justin lifted his head up from the pillows once again before carefully shifting so that he was laying on his back. He lifted the sheet just to confirm what he already knew, he was not wearing clothes. Given the fact that she was clutching the bed comforter to her body desperately he felt safe to assume she was not wearing clothes either.

"I think you may be right." He remarked.

"How are you so calm about this?" She asked going from hysterical to furious.

"Look Bay it happened although neither of us planned on sleeping with the other we got drunk and it happened. There is no taking it back. Besides if I was ever going to be comfortable having a drunken one brighter it'd be with you because I know you are clean just like you know I am." He did make valid points but she was still freaking out.

"We'll excuse me if I have a break down. Justin I like women. Yes I have been with men but that was a long time ago. I just- god I slept with my best friend." She wanted to cry and throw up at the same time. She sat down on the edge of the bed.

"Hey." He moved forward and wrapped his arms around her. "It's going to be ok. We don't have to talk about it. I swear what happened here never has to leave this room."

She leaned back against him. "It's not that it's just that you are my best friend, my constant. With my shitty relationship with my family it's nice to have one person in my life that just loves and accepts me. If this is gonna make everything weird-"

He cut her off. "There is nothing that would ever make me stop being your best friend. Not even if things got so complicated and weird. You will never be rid of me."

"Promise?"

"I promise. But like I said nobody has to know about this."


	7. Chapter 7

6 Weeks

"We can forget it even happened he said. Nobody has to know he said." Ali muttered to herself as she looked at the stick. The word PREGNANT glared up at her. Well everyone was going to know now weren't they. She placed her head in her hands.

How was she going to tell the little family she did talk to? What about her friends? Oh god what about Justin? She had to tell him right? Yes of course she did.

But she had time, he was doing a two week European tour. That gave her time to see her doctor and confirm it. But she knew her body, she was two weeks late and starting to feel the nausea. Plus she'd started getting really emotional about everything lately. One minute she'd be fine and the next she'd be in tears.

"Ok Ali there is no time to sit around throwing yourself a pity party. You have to call your doctor and then start thinking what you are going to tell people." She coached herself. She stood up from the closed toilet seat she had been sitting on to stare at herself in the mirror. She didn't look any different. With shaking hands she slowly lifted the front of her shirt up to look at her completely flat stomach. Her right hand skimmed over the side before coming to rest flat in the middle. Tears built up behind Ali's lids, this was insane.

She did the math it had been six weeks since the wedding and since that was the only time since she was eighteen that she slept with a man she was pretty sure that's when the baby was conceived.

According to her baby was the size of a lentle bean and his or her ears, mouth, and nose were just staring to form. She was hopelessly in love with a tiny mouth less creature who would eventually resemble a tiny human.

Her phone going off made her jump. Justin was calling her, she tried to pull herself together before she answered the phone.

"Hello." She inwardly cursed herself at how emotional her voice came out.  
"Bay, you alright? You sound strange." Justin observed. She was just glad he could not see her face at that moment.

"I'm fine I just have a bit of a stomach bug at the moment." She ran her free hand through her hair. She thought about just telling him right then and there but news like this needed to be told in person. "How's the tour?"

"Great we just left London and are headed to Manchester. We have two more days in England before we head to Ireland."

"That sounds exciting." She replied but her voice lacked any enthusiasm.  
"Bay are you sure you're alright? I don't know there is just something about your voice I'm a little concerned."

"Yea, I swear I'm fine Just. I've just been feeling crappy cause I'm sick and I've had two very tough deadlines to meet. All I need is a good night's sleep." She assured him.

She hated lying to him but telling him he was going to be a father while he was thousands of miles away over the phone just seemed so cruel.  
"They need me for a segment. Feel better Bay. I'll be home soon."

"Be safe."

"I will be."

They hung up from each other. "That was your daddy Little Wolf. He doesn't know about you yet but he will soon and he'll love you as much as I do." She didn't say it out loud but in her head she added I hope.

7 Weeks

"Well congratulations you are most certainly pregnant." Ali nodded. That she already knew. "You are seven weeks now which makes your due date around the second week in October."

Her baby now had hands and feet and was the size of a blueberry. Little Wolf had an appendix.

"Well Little Wolf looks like you'll be around for Halloween." She rubbed her stomach affectionately.

"I'm giving you a list of OBGYNs in the area you can research them and decide which one you want to see. But I think it's a good idea to start taking prenatal vitamins as soon as possible. You can get them at any drug store. And congratulations again Ali."

After a little research she made an appointment with an OB close to her house. She heard the front door open and close and a small bang that she had come to associate with Justin throwing his gear bag in the hall.

"Bay!" He pulled her into a bone crushing hug.

"Easy Just." She laughed. "I'm smaller than the assholes you throw around in the ring."

"How are you feeling? Better?" Her heart warned at the concern in his voice.

The truth was she felt worse. She had been throwing up every morning that week but she had just come to accept it.

"Sorta." She shrugged. "So how was your tour?"

"I don't think so you are not changing the subject. Have you seen a doctor? If you still have a bug after a week that's pretty serious."

"Yes Justin I've seen my doctor she said there is nothing to worry about."

"Bay, a stomach bug doesn't last this long. You look terrible. You are horribly pale. Are you hungry I can make you some soup."

At the mention of food her stomach rolled. She brought her fist up to her mouth and closed her eyes for a moment. "No, thanks but I'm not hungry."

"I am taking you to the hospital Alexandria."

"No you are not. Look please can we just go into the living room and sit down?"

"No, you are going to the ER if I have to throw you over my shoulder." He wasn't going to make this easy for her.

She sighed. "I don't need to go to the ER because I'm not sick ok! Please just stop!"

"But you said-"

"I'm pregnant Justin!" Then she started to cry. "And this was so not the way I wanted to tell you.

Justin suddenly felt like someone had punched him directly in his chest. He stood there unmoving his mind trying to process what he had just heard.  
"Bay, how did this happen?"

She raised a brow at him. "Do they not have health classes in South Africa? Well sometimes when a man and a woman-"

"Please don't finish that." He bent over trying to catch his breath. He honestly had no idea what to do.

"Justin please tell me what you are thinking. I swear I didn't mean to spring it on you like that. I just found out last week and I freaked out too. But then I took the time to accept that Little Wolf was real."

He straightened up. "What did you just say?"

"I freaked out too?" She repeated confused.

"No you called the baby Little Wolf."

She blushed a little and gave him a sheepish grin. "Oh yea I sorta started calling him or her that because it seemed better than it."

He had to agree with her there. Little Wolf he liked that, it was cute. He still had no idea what to do or say. "I need a drink." Was the first thing that came to mind. "Bay you cannot just spring something like that on a guy."

"Like I said I was planning on doing it a little more delicately but you forced my hand. I wanted to tell you when I first found out but I couldn't do it over the phone with you in another country. I get that this is a huge shock and it's so confusing but I don't know I just can't make myself see this as a bad thing." She looked him in the eyes before biting down on her lower lip.

"I can say this is how I pictured my first child to come about but I suppose it could be a lot worse." That made Ali frown. "That came out wrong." He held his arms out to her. She gladly accepted his embrace. "We'll figure this out together. I promise you are not in this alone."

They were both still completely terrified but they could deal with everything because they had each other's support.


	8. Chapter 8

10 Weeks

There were baby books on the coffee table, that was the first sign things were changing. Although Justin had accepted he was having a child with his best friend and was excited about the fact the last couple of weeks since he found out had been normal. He went to work, came home for two nights and then went back. But now along with the baby books Ali was sporting a slight baby bump.

It was tiny and if you didn't know one would think she simply just put on a little weight. Justin thought it was adorable but Ali threatened him bodily harm every time he said so.

"So baby books on the coffee table huh?" He questioned.

"I just bought them the other day. This one is quite interesting. It breaks down pregnancy by the week. It tells of the development of the fetus and what's going on with me." She held up the book in question.

"So what is going on with Little Wolf this week?" He asked. He had really taken to the nickname she had given their baby. It made her smile.

"Well according to the book Little Wolf is entering the fetal period of development when the tissues and organs grow and mature. Apparently he or she has started kicking but I won't be able to feel it for a little while longer." She let out a small sob. "Little Wolf's finger nails and toe nails are starting to grow. Our little baby is growing nails right now. It's kinda exciting."

"So when we go for the scan tomorrow will it look like a baby?"

"I think so. But I am not a doctor nor an ultrasound tech." She shrugged. "All I know is I'm excited to see Little Wolf's first picture."

"So I know it's kind of early but do you have a particular gender that you want?"

She blushed a little. "I just want a healthy baby. But I'd really like to have a little boy for you because I know how close you and your dad were and how wrecked you were when he died. I want you to have that kind of relationship again." After her admission she couldn't meet his eyes.

Justin was stunned silent. It didn't matter to him either way if the baby was a boy or a girl, he love his kid no matter what but the fact that she wanted him to have a little boy so that he could be the father that his dad was to him meant so much to him.

"Bay." He placed his fingers under her chin and raised her face to meet his. "I don't even know what to say to that. It means so much that you want that for me but to me it doesn't matter. Boy or girl I am going to be the best father I can be because I had the greatest father anyone could have."

"I don't doubt that Just. I'm worried about people talking. I mean this isn't exactly an ideal situation."

"Since when have you ever cared what people thought about you?"

"It's not just you or me anymore. I could give two shits what people think about me but we have Little Wolf to think about now and I'd kill a bitch if anyone said anything bad to him or her."

"But what about when Little Wolf starts school and the kids make comments about the fact that his or her mommy likes girls or that we're not together like that. Kids are mean Just." She could feel tears starting to build behind her lids. "I just don't want my poor baby to be picked on."

Justin, who was still getting used to the crazy hormonal melt downs, just wrapped his arms around her and rubbed her back. Although she did have legitimate concerns he knew that is was mostly the hormones that were making the normally rational woman a little nuts.

"Bay, we live in such progressive times. There are all different kinds of families these days. We are just a different type of family."

"Really? You mean it?" The hope shining in her eyes made his heart clench.

"Yes Bay I mean it." He kissed her forehead. "Our kid is going to be fine. We'll make sure he or she knows how awesome they are and how stupid other kids are."

"So have you called your mom and told her yet?"

He took in a big breath before letting it out. "No, because it says in one of the books to wait till the mother is 12 weeks before telling people." He shrugged. "But I know she'll be excited because she wants grandchildren lots of them and she absolutely adores you."

"The feeling is mutual." Ali smiled sheepishly.

"So we have the whole night free what would you like to do?"

"Well I cannot drink so that rules out going to a bar." She tapped her fingers against her chin as she thought. "I really don't feel like getting dressed in going out of the house clothes. So pizza and a movie?" He looked her over, she was currently wearing a pair of his sweat pants and one of his white t-shirts.

"Ok that's fine." Justin agreed.

They ordered their usual half onion half pepperoni pizza before settling down on the couch. Ali on one end and Justin on the other. It was still very hard for him to process everything. It had been a pretty tough couple of weeks for him, he had slept with his best friend, who he was pretty certain he was in love with, but said best friend did not love him in the same way. To add insult to injury she was pregnant from that drunken one night encounter. It was enough to confuse the hell out of anybody. The only thing he did know was that he would love his child completely. As wrong as he knew it was a part of him secretly wished that because of the baby Ali would realize she was in love with him too and they truly could be a happy normal family.

"Hey are you alright-" she waved her hand in front of his face. He blinked in surprise. She frowned at him. "Where'd ya go I have been basically having a conversation with myself for the past three minutes."

"Sorry I- ugh- sorry." He shook his head to clear it, there was no way he could ever tell her what he was thinking. No he'd keep his mouth shut and deal with it because he loved her enough to know she would never feel the same way about him.

She laughed a little. "You were in outer space there for a little while. Do you want to talk about it?" She moved some of her long hair behind her ear. Her grey-blue eyes looked at him concerned.

"I'm still a little tired from being on the road that all. I kinda just zoned out a bit." He gave her a smile but she wasn't convinced but she didn't call him on it because he'd only end up getting irritated and defensive.

"I asked you what kind of movie did you have in mind?"

"Doesn't matter to me. You can chose." He said softly before closing his eyes. It was easier before, he simply wouldn't let himself think about it and things were fine. But now there was a child involved so he couldn't keep the thoughts from coming.

She picked a random movie from OnDemand but neither of them paid much attention, each lost in their own thoughts. Ali was worried about her best friend. He seemed different at that moment, almost like a cornered animal that was scared and in pain.

The door bell ringing caught both of them off guard. Justin got up to get the pizza. While he was gone Ali turned off the movie and went to look through their DVR. Justin had missed the latest three episodes of their favorite show Chicago Fire. If things were going to be weird between them at least they could enjoy their show.

They ate their dinner while watching their show and somewhere between episodes two and three Ali had cuddled up to his side and rested her head on his shoulder. Normally he wouldn't have thought twice about her actions but with everything that was going on he couldn't help but get a little mad. Why was she being so confusing?

"Ugh I don't understand Shay and Kelly you can so tell they totally love each other. Why don't they just get together already!"

It took Justin a minute to process what she had said. "Well I dunno Bay she is a lesbian. Is it that easy to forget that you prefer to date women and get with men?" The irony of the situation did not escape him.

"What! No!" She looked at him. "Huh? What just happened?"

"You want the lesbian to get together with her best friend who is a man. So that would be like you dating me." He tried to keep his voice normal but it was hard.

"Ok I see your point." She relented. "Don't you think that would be weird though. You and me dating?" She laughed a little. "We'd end up killing each other."

"I am pretty sure our situation could not get any weirder than it is right now." He pointed out. "Incase you hadn't noticed we are Kelly and Shay!"

"No we're not."

"How are we not Bay? We've lived with each other for years. We have all the same friends. Oh and we've managed to do the one thing those two on the show haven't yet. We're having a kid."

"What are you trying to say Just? Because I cannot keep up with you anymore." She stood up and placed her hands on her hips.

"Nothing! God just nothing! I'm going to bed!" Ali watched him go in a state of annoyed confusion.

"Fucking bat shit crazy man." She muttered to herself as she began to clean up stuff from the pizza. "Little Wolf do you have any idea what that was about?"

Justin did not come out of his room until it was time to leave for his appointment. He simply hopped into the driver's side of his truck without saying a word.

She climbed into the passenger seat feeling rather sullen. She wanted to talk to him, to find out why he was so upset. This wasn't them, sure they fought from time to time but not like this. They never went this long without talking.

She opened her mouth to say something but then closed it. Why could she say? She had no idea what was wrong.

He wasn't mad at her, he was mad at himself. He was mad and even a little embarrassed. It wasn't her fault after all it was his decision to hide his feelings in order to spare their friendship. So he only had himself to blame.

"Look I'm sorry Bay. It's just a lot of things are changing and I freaked out and took it out on you and that wasn't fair of me."

"It wasn't." She agreed coldly. But then she softened. "But I get it this whole thing is scary and complicated. We're both coming to terms that our whole life is going to change very soon. It's ok to become freaked out and overwhelmed." Then she laughed. "You know out of the two of us I didn't see you being the emotionally crazy mood swing one."

"You are hysterical." He remarked dryly but Ali could see the corners of his mouth twitch up in her peripheral vision.

"I tend to think I'm adorable." She gave him a sweet smile.

"I hope our kid doesn't inherit your smart mouth." He frowned, he could already hear the phone calls from school telling them their kid had gotten into trouble because of their mouth.

"Do you think Little Wolf will have an accent?" Ali found herself asking.

"Maybe a little one but I'm not sure. I don't think it would be as noticeable as mine is."

"I think you have an adorable accent." She giggled a little.

"What's up with you and the word adorable today? What's wrong with you for that matter? Bay are you stoned? Because I won't allow that while you are pregnant."

His exclamation only made her laugh harder. She was practically snorting she laughed so hard. "I'm sorry I can't help it. I think it's the hormones making me crazy right now. Don't worry I'll be crying in like two seconds." She sobered up.

He found a chuckle escaping his lips. He had missed their light hearted banter. Things had not changed at all, he was still in love with her and she was still a lesbian but at that moment things felt normal so he let himself relax.

"I hope Little Wolf looks like a baby and not a blob. I remember when my sister was pregnant with Charlie she showed me some of the scans and I had no idea what the hell I was looking at." He made a face. "It was all just this black and white blobs and then she was trying to explain it to me and I just didn't get it."

"I'm sure whatever he or she looks like right now they will be adorable." She remarked.

"Well naturally." She laughed at him.

"Wow somebody is getting full of himself."

"Come on Bay a baby with my coloring and your grey-blue eyes would be breathtakingly beautiful."

When she closed her eyes she could picture the child he described. The baby was wearing white so she could not tell if it was a boy or a girl but they had Justin's tanned skin and dark hair. But the eyes were her's. She must have drifted off because the next thing she knew Justin was gently shaking her.

"We're here Sleeping Beauty." He said before helping her out of the car.

"How long was I out for?" She asked

"About fifteen minutes or so." He replied with a shrug. "I figured I'd be nice and let you sleep."

"Thanks I'm starting to feel tired all the time now." She sighed. "I have thirty more weeks and it already sucks. Between the tiredness and the throwing up I'm not sure how much more I can take."

"But it's worth it right?" He asked raising a brow.

She bit down on her lower lip and thought about it. Then she smiled. "Yea it'll be worth it."

"Are you ready to see Little Wolf's first picture?" He asked. She could hear the pure excitement in his voice. He really wanted to be a dad.

"I was ready to see the first picture the moment I saw the word pregnant on the damn test." She retorted happily as they started to walk to the imaging center.

After filling out some paperwork they sat down and waited to be called. Just to have something to do Justin picked up a pregnancy magazine after flipping through a couple of pages he put it down.

Ali watched as her best friend and father of her child fidgeted out of the corner of her eye. She'd never tell him so but she thought he was pretty adorable at that moment.

"Hey." She grabbed his hand. "Relax."

He gave her a weak smile. He stopped fidgeting but he had started tapping his foot on the floor. She smiled and shook her head.

"Alexandria." The tech called from the doorway. Both Justin and Ali stood up. They followed her back into a room.

"Hi guys my name is Miranda and I'm going to be doing the ultrasound." She smiled at them both. "So how far are you along Alexandria?"

"Please call me Ali and I'm ten weeks."

Miranda turned her attention to Justin. "Are you the father?"

"Yep that's me. Justin." He held out his hand for her to shake.

"That's quite an accent where are you from?" Justin grinned, he was used to women swooning over him because of his accent. Not that Miranda was but this is how it usually started.

"South Africa." He informed her. Giving her a smile. He couldn't help it he was friendly.

"I heard it's lovely there." Ali watched their interaction and rolled her eyes. When she first started hanging out with Justin it had been annoying but now she was used to it.

"Don't worry guys the pregnant lady doesn't mind waiting if you two want to exchange numbers." She may have been used to it but that didn't mean she wouldn't comment on it.

Miranda's face turned bright red. Justin on the other hand grinned sheepishly. Ali rolled her eyes once again and bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"I am so sorry. Oh my god. I-I can get another tech if you want. This is so inappropriate."

Justin gave Ali a look. "Miranda it's fine. We're not together. I'm gay and he's the best friend." Ali explained. "You two can flirt all you want after I see my baby's pictures."

Miranda's face was still beet red as she asked Ali to lay down and roll her shirt up to her bra line. Ali complied and tucked her shirt into the bottom of her bra so it wouldn't move.

"So- uh is this your first?" They weren't sure who she was talking to but they both nodded. "Ok so this is fairly simple I'm just going to squirt some gel onto your stomach Ali and we'll go from there."

To Ali's surprise the gel was warm, she had always heard otherwise. Miranda turned the ultrasound machine on and brought the probe to Ali's stomach. She moved it around for a few moments all the while staring at the screen. Her face was a mask of concentration.

"Here we go." She said pointing to what at first seemed like a white blob to the parents but after a few seconds they could distinguish the head.

"So here's the profile. That's the head and here's an arm and you can see the legs right here believe it or not your baby is kicking right now."

"How long until we will be able to feel him or her kick?" Justin asked. He remembered his sister letting him feel the his nieces kick when she was pregnant.

"You still have a little while for that usually mom doesn't start feeling movement until around sixteen weeks but where this is her first pregnancy it might be a little longer. Probably closer to twenty weeks."

"So we have a while to go then." Justin felt a little disappointed he really wanted to feel his baby kick and move around.

"Believe me you'll feel it soon enough but the baby is very active. Your little one is punching and kicking away."

"Hmm takes after daddy already." Ali remarked looking over at Justin who was beaming with pride.

"Would you guys like to hear the heartbeat now?" When they both nodded she hit a button and what sounded like a herd of stampeding horses could be heard.

"Wow is that really the heartbeat? It's so fast and loud." Justin could feel tears beginning to build behind his lids. It was all very surreal to him. There really was a little person growing inside his best friend's body who was half of him,

"Yea cool isn't it? The heartbeat sounds good it's nice and fast. The baby is the right size and very active. I'd say everything looks great. Just let me record the measurements for your file and then I'll print you out some pictures."

"Can we get two sets I'd like to mail some to my mum?" Justin asked.

Ali's heart melted at that moment. She knew Justin loved their Little Wolf as much as she did.

"That was amazing." Justin could not get the smile off his face even if he wanted to. "There is a person inside you right now Bay."

"Yes there is. Although I could live without him or her making my nauseas all the time though." She grinned before rubbing her very tiny baby bump. "What do you say Daddy you feel like buying Little Wolf and me some ice cream? I'm suddenly craving a sundae."

"If that is what he or she wants then that is what he or she will get. Oh god you know how much I spoil my nieces can you imagine me with this baby? We're screwed."

She laughed. "It's ok I can be bad cop to your good cop."

"Promise?"

"Always."


	9. Chapter 9

12 Weeks

Justin punched in the number on the international phone card. As calmly as he could he dialed his mother's telephone number. Part of him hoped she didn't answer. He wasn't sure why he was so nervous but he was. He wasn't sure he could tell his mother what he needed to tell her.

"Hello." Justin inwardly cringed. He took a deep breath.

"Hey Mum." He hoped she couldn't hear the nervousness in his voice. "So how are you?"

"Justin I know you are not calling to ask how I am. What's going on?"

"Well I have some news. It's pretty good-at least I think it is. I'm gonna be a dad." He expected to hear a string of curses in Afrikkans but his mother remained calm.

"So who is this woman who is carrying my unborn grandchild?"

"It's Ali."

"Ali who?" She asked confused.

"Alexandria, the same woman who I've been living with for years. My best friend come on Mum you know who I mean."

"But I thought she liked women? Oh Justin are you two together now. Nothing would make me happier than to see you both married and settled down."

Justin sighed here came the hard part. "No Mum we're not together. It's a long story but we got drunk at Dani's wedding and some stuff happened. But we've talked and decided we want to keep the baby and raise it together as friends."

"Forgive me if I'm skeptical." She said. "But there is no way this can work. A baby is a huge commitment even for a married couple."

"Mum, I get this is a little unconventional but there are all kinds of families. All that needs to be known is that this child will have two parents who love it and also each other but are not in love with each other."

"Except you are." She remarked. "In love with her I mean. I saw it when I visited last time. I'm your mother I know you. I know you are an adult now but you'll always be my boy. My only boy, and I just don't want to see you hurt."

"I admit that I do have feelings for her but I love her enough to know that she doesn't feel the same. I accept that because it's not going to change and it not her fault, it's mine."

"You know I'm going to love this baby just like I love Charlotte, Emmeline and Aurora. I just want you to be happy."

"I will be Mum trust me. We're both really excited for this baby. He or she will be here around the second week of October."

"Hey Just have you seen- oh sorry I didn't realize you were on the phone." Ali walked into the room.

"Hey Mum Ali is here you want to talk to her?" Ali raised a brow. He just gave her a sheepish grin before passing her the phone.

He watched as she walked out of the room to talk to his mother. He felt so much better, like a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders. He still had to tell his sisters but he wasn't really worried about them.

He stayed where he was in their shared office looking out the window. He couldn't help wonder when the right time to put in a swing set was.

Ali returned about twenty minutes later. She handed him the phone before giving him a look. "If that were anyone else that did that to me I would have killed them but because it was you and the fact that I love your mother I will let it slide."

"So what did she talk to you about?" He asked mildly curious if she got the same lecture he did.

"She asked me how I was feeling and then have me some tips to help with the morning sickness. She told me to start drinking ginger tea because it helps. That's basically it."

"Well I got a lecture." He remarked offhandedly.

"You are also her child. Not only that but the only boy." She shrugged. "She did ask me about the last name though. She wanted to know if Little Wolf would have my last name or yours."

"Oh." He was suddenly interested in what she had to say about the subject. "What did you tell her?"

"I told her that I didn't know. To be honest I never really thought about having kids. I mean if I was with someone who wanted them I'd be open to it but I dunno. I always felt that if I was with someone and I happened to be the pregnant one then the baby would have my last name. But where this is a totally different situation. I-I just don't know."

"It's ok Bay. There is still plenty of time to discuss last names." He wrapped his arms around her and kissed the top of her head.

"So I was thinking we could invite your sisters and the girls over for dinner tonight and tell them about the baby." She suggested. "Plus I know you miss Charlie, Emme, and Aurora"

"I do miss my beautiful nieces. But what about your family? Are you going to go home and tell them in person?"

"I called my aunt this morning and told her. She was surprised but very happy for us. She told me she'd tell my other aunts and uncles and cousins."

"What about your grandmother? She was the one to take you in and put you through college."

"I figured we could Skype her together." She looked at him hopefully.

"Well I am partially responsible so I feel like I should probably talk to her as well." He agreed.

"Oh I'd hate for you to be put out." She rolled her eyes.

"Is the mother of my child getting fresh with me?" He asked grinning.

"Oh definitely."

"How are we feeling today?" He asked. Yesterday had not been a good day, Ali had spent the majority of the day with her head in the toilet.

"Not bad today except I have heartburn but I'd take that over vomiting any day." She shrugged before giving him a small smile.

There was no doubting she was pregnant anymore. She was now sporting a much more noticeable baby bump.

"There is something I wanted to talk to you about." She bit her lip. "If we have a girl I was hoping we could name her Olivia. We could call her Liv or Livvie for short." She looked up at him with such hope in her eyes he knew in that moment her could not deny her anything.

"Olivia sounds perfect." She let out a squeal and pulled him in for a tight hug. "You know Olivia Gabriel has a nice ring to it." She winked at him before leaving the room.

"Olivia Gabriel." The name left a smile on his lips. He looked around to make sure that she had not returned. "Alexandria Gabriel." The name was whispered like a prayer. If only.

* * *

"Uncle Justy!" Four pairs of arms wrapped around his neck. He lifted the pair into his arms with ease.

"Hello my loves." He kissed Charlie's cheek first before doing the same to Emme. "I've missed you both so much."

"We missed you more." Emme challenged as her sister nodded vigorously.

"Oh did you." He cocked a brow. "Well there is a surprise for each of you on the couch." They both scrambled down and took off like a shot.

"You spoil them both enough Justin." His older sister Amelia tried to look stern but failed miserably. His eyes lit up at his youngest niece nine month old Aurora was snuggled happily against her mother's hip.

"Rora do you want to come to Uncle?" He held his arms out to the baby.

Aurora nodded and he took the baby into his arms, vowing not to give her back until it was time for her to go.

He looked at his sister conspiratorially. He couldn't hold in the news until his youngest sister showed up.

"I'm not supposed to say anything until Isabella gets here but I cannot hold it in anymore. I'm going to have one of these in six months." His eyes gesturing to the baby.

"Justin- what? How?" His sister asked clearly shocked.

"You have three I'm pretty sure you know how it works." He smirked at her.

"With who?" Her caramel colored eyes still wide from shock.

"Bay, after Dani's wedding." He shrugged.

"So that is what happened to you." Amelia had wondered but she had her hands full with her two flowergirls to really investigate.

"But please act surprised. She'll kill me if she knows I told you. I just couldn't wait."

"So she's not-" she started to say. Justin frowned because he knew what she was going to say.

"No, she still is. It was more of a happy accident." Amelia decided to make no further comments because her brother was happy and she trusted him to make the right decisions for himself.

"Hey Lia." Ali grinned entering the kitchen.

Amelia rolled her eyes. "Really? She's not even trying to hide it!" Ali looked at the two siblings. Justin gave her a sheepish smile.

"Surprise Lia knows." He said. "But in my defense you could have hid it more. She was willing to act surprised."

"Where's Jack?" Ali asked looking around for Justin's brother in law.

"He had to work tonight but he sends his love. Now tell me everything. How are you feeling?" Justin looked down towards his niece.

"Come on Little Love this is boring talk." He made his way into the family room where Charlie and Emme were playing. "I see you two found your presents."

* * *

Justin had been hesitant to buy them all this princess gear but seeing them all decked out in their pretend ball gowns with their plastic tiaras beaming up at him he knew he made the right choice.

"Do we look like real Princesses Uncle Justy?" Charlie asked. She was the oldest of the three at six years or age. She reminded Justin a lot of his sister when she was young. She was loud and full of life like Lia was at her age. Her chocolate curls cascaded around her head almost like a halo, her caramel eyes sparkled when she smiled, she reminded him of a pixie.

Emme, who had just celebrated her fourth birthday took more after their father. Her hair was lighter, a strawberry blonde color. Her eyes were as blue as the clear Caribbean ocean, a dusting of freckles ran across her button nose. She was the troublemaker of the two. Behind her innocent smile was a devil's brain. She was the daredevil, the one to talk her sister into mischief.

Justin was man enough to admit that all three of them had him wrapped around their little finger. "Uncle Justy can we watch a movie."

"Of course my loves."

That's how Ali and Amelia found the four of them later cuddled on the couch. Aurora was sound asleep in Justin's arms. Both girls laying against either side of him as they sat watching Beauty and the Beast. Ali knew right then that she had nothing to worry about their Little Wolf was going to have an amazing daddy.


End file.
